Inazuma Eleven Go! Elements of Harmony!
by Metrosexual Autarch
Summary: A spell performed by Twilight Sparkle went terribly wrong and ended up sending her and her friends to another universe. A universe where everyone plays soccer! (rated T just in case)
1. A Poorly Chosen Spell!

**AND NOW! **

**here comes a new fannfic!**

**it's a mix!**

**woot!**

**Crossover!**

**It's Inazuma Eleven and My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic!**

**Chapter one. The party.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the little town called Ponyville. A unicorn mare, with a purple coat, dark purple mane and tail, both with one lonely magenta coloured bang, and a mark on her haunches that seemed like a sparkling star, called Twilight Sparkle is trotting around town with a baby dragon, who had purple scales covering his whole body, except for his belly, that was green, called Spike, on her back. They're walking towards the farm called Sweet Apple Acres, to see their friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. There was a little party being held at the farm, and everyone in town was there.

"I really don't understand why Pinkie Pie likes to make parties at Sweet Apple Acres..." Twilight says to herself as she trots making sure she doesn't go too fast, so she doesn't knock Spike off her back.

Spike shrugs and puts his right hand on the unicorn's back "Who knows? she usually says that Sweet Apple Acres is the best place to hold a party" as he speaks he scratches the back of his head with his left claw.

Twilight just shrugs and keeps walking, Sweet Apple Acres was not really far away from her home, the town library, but she wasn't really in the mood to run, so she was running rather late. Spike didn't really seem very interested in making Twilight run, as it was early and he really didn't get as much sleep as a young dragon, like him, should.

"Spike, I think we should go back to the library" Twilight mumbles as she walks.

"are you kidding me?" the dragon says yawning a bit and moving his left hand to his face, to rub his eye a bit "It's one of Pinkie Pie's parties! and besides, we 'pinkie promissed'! she could do anything to us if we don't go!"

After around ten minutes both got to the farm. And as they already knew, Pinkie Pie was already throwing one of her parties. It was the normal party she would throw, full of baloons, cake, etc. Everyone was there, doing what they always did. Applejack was chatting with Rainbow Dash about who was stronger. Rarity was complaining about the muddy and dirty state of the farm. Fluttershy was, shyly, trying to talk to anyone that didn't seem bad. And Pinkie Pie, was just being her partying, crazy-flank and weird self.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Pinkie" Twi said when Pinkie Pie cassually ran in front of her

"doesn't matter! as long as you're here we can go on with this PARTY!" Pinkie yelled happily as she ran away again.

"uh... I think Pinkie should stop eating so much sweet stuff..." Spike muttered, with a little drop of sweat going down the back of his head.

The party went on for hours. At, around 7:00 pm, everyone (surprizingly, even Pinkie Pie) realized it was time to go home. before they left, Twilight had an idea.

"hey, why don't we go to my home and have a sleep over?" the unicorn said with a smile on her face.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike really like the idea. Applejack and Rarity were about to say 'No', but, Pinkie Pie, using her strange capabilities, had already picked the group up and was taking them to the library, so they just sighed and ended up agreeing with the idea. not really knowing waht happened, there was another pony in the group. it was a stallion, that happened to be Applejack's older brother, Big McIntosh.

"Big Mac?" Twilight asked while turning around to see the stallion, she was blushing a bit "you comming to the sleep over too?"

"Eeyup" he answered with a careless smile on his face and a little shrug. "not that I could get away from this now that Pinkie Pie's got me"

Both smiled to each other. it didn't even take a minute for them to get to the library. it was as lonely as it usually was, except for something. there were a pair of mares, Bon Bon and Lyra, two of Twilight's friends from Ponyville, Spike's pet phoenix, Peewee and Twilight's pet owl, Owlouicious. Bon Bon and Lyra were there to get a book about humans.

"I still don't get why Lyra is so interested in humans." Bon Bon sighed and turned to Twilight. "It's not like we can't do same stuff with our hooves. and those 'finger' thingies are freaky."

"I don't know..." Lyra shrugged and kept flipping through the pages, using the magic that came from her horn "Hands just seem really interesting! you can use them to do more stuff that what you can do with hooves!"

Everyone just sighed. Twilight asked Bon Bon and Lyra if they wanted to be at the sleep over, they didn't have anything to do, so they agreed. Rainbow Dash was really new to that kind of stuff, so she didn't know what to do, the most logical thing she could think of was asking.

"so... What should we do now?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I have a book about that!" Twilight said running upstairs. she was thinking of reviving the sleep over she had with Rarity and Applejack, not less than a year ago.

They did everything by the book. everything. it wasn't that much of a boring evening. but it really wasn't a big deal. Rainbow Dash didn't really enjoy herself there, but she had to stay there. she had no choice. half way throught the night it started raining. noone really cared. it was late and everyone wanted to go to sleep. but, there was a knock on the door. Twilight decided to open the door. it was Ditzy Doo and Time Turner.

"Derpy, don't you think it's a bit late to be walking around, knocking on anypony's door?" Twilight asked. it was actually very late and most of them were already sleeping.

"Oh, sorry, Twilight." Ditzy smiled sheepishly "it's just... the Doctor and I were comming back from a little stroll and..."

"We need a place to stay, if you don't mind us asking that." Time Turner said, looking for a way to get into Twilight's home if she said 'no'

Twilight groaned and motioned her front legs, as if telling them to come in. It was way too late to argue and, besides, Time Turner and Ditzy weren't that much of a bad of a company. they we're just a little bit weird. Twilight prefered to lay the book down, and chat with anyone who wasn't sleeping. it wasn't a bad night, just a little boring. The next morning Twilight woke up as early as she normaly would.

"_Last night wasn't as fun as I expected..._" she thought as she walked downstairs. "well, it's a new day. maybe I can find something fun to do..."

Twilight wasn't really focused. she was really sleepy and didn't notice that she was walking over her books. after she finished her morning routine, she went upstairs again, to see if anyone was already up. not the case. everyone was sleeping. most of them weren't really interested on waking up, so they just turned around when Twilight tried to wake them up

"What should I do to wake 'em up..." she tapped her chin with her hoof.

She suddenly had an idea. she walked downstairs again and got a little book. it had no name on it, but it seemed very old. Twilight flipped through the pages, back and forward for around a minute, until she found the page she needed. she was looking for a jinx to wake her friends up. after some time, she got to a spell, it was at the bottom of the page and there was something courious about it. the spell had no name or description, only how to use it and some words before that

"It shocks everyone who is under the effects of the jinx..." Twilight suddenly had an idea. she would shock her friends so that they woke up. "_this'll be fun_"

Twilight made sure to read the book enough times so that she wouldn't fail while performing the jinx. when she was sure there was no way she could fail, she started. Her horn glowed slightly, wind started swishing around everyone. little pink lightnings started comming out of the tip of her horn and the wind started making a sphere in the room.

"this is strange..." Twilight was getting a bit worried, but there was no way to back away.

The sphere focused on Twilight's horn. Twilight lowered her head, her eyes tightly closed, as if she anticipated the worse. suddenly the sphere expanded, and covered all the ponies in the room. Everyone felt a sudden shock, it was enough to wake them up. They all looked around, it was suprizing to see an enormous lightining-wind sphere around them.

"Twilight!" Applejack had her hoof on her head, making sure her hat wouldn't fly away. she holding a to the frame of a window with her other hoof. "What in tha hay is goin' on?"

Twilight turned to Applejack, she started to notice that she didn't only wake them up. her spell was sucking them into some kind of vortex. it was a wind spiral that seemed to suck everything that came close to it. one little lightning shocked Applejack, she had to let go and was sucked into the vortex almost immediatley.

"Applejack!" Big McIntosh's voice yelled when Applejack was fully sucked into the vortex.

Twilight started looking around. she could see each and every single one of her friends being sucked into the vortex. after some moments everyone had been sucked into it except for five of them, they were Big Mac, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy and herself.

"Twi! what have you done?" Spike asked, holding on to Big Mac's tail.

"I..." Twilight stammered, she didn't want to admit she made a mistake, a very big mistake. "I don't know!"

Suddenly, an enormous lightning came out of the vortex. it was strong enough to shock everyone in the room. Twilight screamed loudly as she felt how the wind yanked her off her support. she looked around and noticed all of her resting friends were sucked into the vortex in the same moment she was. Twilight closed her eyes and waited for everything to calm down. she hoped it was just a dream just a very bad dream

* * *

**Chapter one Ends here!**

**a little BTW.**

**Time Turner is the canon name of the pony that the fandom calls Dr. Whooves. and Ditzy Doo is the canon name of the pony called Derpy Hooves. I'm using the canon name for both. even if the characters call each other by their fandom names.**


	2. We're Humans?

**Chapter two's here!**

**enjoy!**

**Read!**

* * *

Twilight had her eyes closed, she was sleeping, but she was somehow aware of everything that was around her, she could feel something echoing inside her head. It was her friends they were affraid and screaming loudly as they were swallowed into the vortex. she opened her eyes, and was sweating slightly. "gosh... that was a strange dream..."

she looked around and noticed she was laying on top of a grassy field, it was strange as she remembered she was in her home they day before. she wanted to think she just had a nightmare the other day, and decided to let it go, she tried to stand up, not noticing that something had changed a lot.

"Hmm... Is it cold around here?" she looked around and noticed she was behind a bush, not only that, but that she was in some kind of park, that had some strange plain on it. "strange..."

someone groaned from behind her, she recognized that voice, it was Big MacIntosh. she turned around and noticed that Big Mac was very different, he looked something like a monkey with no fur, not only that but his skin wasn't red and there was no cutiemark on his body, he had become a human. the only thing that made it obvious for her that it was Big Mac, rather than his voice, was his golden yellow hair.

"Big Ma..." she was about to speak, but then gasped a bit when her eyes wandered down his body, she knew some stuff about humans, because of her books and it was obvious for her that it wasn't okay to have a naked human laying in front of her. "oh, my... what am I gonna do?" she put her hands on top of her head, and tugged on her hair a little bit. she gasped and noticed that she too was a human, not only that but being so, she had no horn. "this day just gets better and better..." she groaned a bit.

Big Mac opened his eyes and sat up, he was, as usual, not giving a buck about anything that was arund him and was just thinking 'I really should go to the orchard...' but he then looked down at his body, he was a human, not only that, he was fully naked. again, didn't give a buck and stood up. "okay, what the hay is going on here?" he looked around and blushed a bit as he noticed that Twilight was naked aswell, and in front of him. "now, really, what the hay is going on here, Twilight?"

Twi tried to seem innocent, it was obvious that the spell she had performed had something to do with whatever happened, and why they were in the human world. "I... I don't know, maybe something pushed us to this place..."

Before Twilight could think of a lie, there was a groan from behind them and both turned their heads to the sound.

"ugh..." it was Spike, he was laying under a tree, a couple meters away from them his eyes half open and a small drool connected his face to the ground "Rarity... it's to cold..." he shuddered a bit, his little human body was similar to a ten year old boy's.

"maybe the others are here..." Twilight said while taking some leafs off of the tree and putting them together to make something that could cover her body. "Big Mac, take care of Spike while I look around."

Big Mac nodded and picked Spike up. "eeyup."

Twilight walked around, looking for everyone but she could only find Rarity and Fluttershy, even after looking around for a couple minutes. because of Lyra and Twilight's books, everyone knew a lot about humans, and it was obvious for them that they couldn't walk around naked without making everyone turn around.

"if only I had some old clothes, or even a box... I could make some clothes for us until we can get soemthing better..." Rarity sighed while finishing a little dress for herself, fully made out of leafs.

Twilight held her chin with her left hand and thought for a second. "I think I saw some stuff that you could turn into clothes... It was close to the place where I found Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy nodded "yeah, there was a lot of stuff there, I'm sure we can find something for you to make..." she said shyly, trying to cover her body with her hands, even if she was 100% covered by the leafs that she had put on herself as clothes.

Spike smiled at Rarity. "gonna get everything I can" he tried to run towards the place where Twilight found Fluttershy but he had ran in an incorrect direction and didn't notice a tree which was so close to him that he couldn't evade it and crashed onto it. "ouch..."

Rarity gasped a bit and ran to Spike. "are you okay, Spike?"

Spike raised his arm and showed his thumb to her, telling her that he was okay.

Twilight sighed and stood up. "lemme do it." she walked over to where she found Fluttershy and got everything she could take with her arms. "it may smell horrible but at least this should be enough to keep us warm..."

Rarity shuddered a little bit when her nostrills caught the horrible smell. "It could be worse" she said and started to make simple clothes out of everything that twilight brought to her. thanks to Lyra, she knew a lot about how humans wore their clothes and was able to make some unerwear out of the stuff that didn't smell bad, so that they could comfortably wear the clothes she was making. "well... at least like this we don't have to worry a lot..."

Spike smelled his clothes and shuddered. "can't we wash them first? they may look good but gosh, they smell terrible!"

Twilight was about to nag him, but then Fluttershy poked her shoulder gently. "uhm... Spike is right, we should wash these first..."

Big Mac looked around. "there are some rivers around here... and most of them seem to be clean... I think that we could wash our clothes there."

Twilight cleared her throat and nodded. "Big Mac, that's a great idea." she smiled and took her clothes, which were a simple brown skirt, purple-white striped socks, black shoes and a magenta coloured blouse. "please come with me and help me."

Big Mac raised an eyebrow, wondering why he only picked him out of all the others to help her clean her clothes, but just shrugged it off and grabbed his clothes which mainly consisted of a shirt, jeans and a pair of work boots. "eeyup"

Spike was sitting on the ground, a small bruise in his forehead "I think I'll go with them..." he said while standing up and grabbing his clothes, which were a simple jeans, a hoodie and a pair of tennies.

Rarity smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "why don't you come with me, spikey-wikey?" her clothes were simply a white dress and high heels.

Spike almost screamed. "YES!" but then he cleared his throat and tried to sound as manly as possible. "I mean, of course I will go with you, Lady Rarity"

Rarity giggled a bit and kissed his forehead. "come with me~." he nudged him to go with her towards another river and after a moment both walked off.

Fluttershy sighed and slowly made her way to another river. "yeah, sure, leave me alone here..." she muttered while grabbing what rarity made for her, which was a long yellow sweater that covered her hands, green jeans and sandals.

after around ten minutes everyone came back, their clothes were fully clean. "that is way better!" Twilight said as she put her blouse on. "now... we should walk around, and get some info on what the hay is going on here..."

Big Mac nodded and walked to her side, blushing a bit. "eeyup. there oughtta be someone who we can talk to 'round here"

as they all chatted Fluttershy turned around, her ears had caught a strange sound, but instead of scaring her, it took her attention, and tempted her to get closer. Twilight noticed that and followed her, and after moments all of them started walking with her. Fluttershy hid inside a little bush and peeked through it, there was a bunch of strange people kicking a ball around the plain field Twilight had seen minutes ago.

"hey who are those guys?" Spike asked while sitting on Big Mac's shoulders and peeking through the bush. "and what the heck are they doing?"

Twilight was the last one to peek through the bushes and looked at Spike. "they're playing soccer."

"what's soccer, deary?" Rarity asked, while tugging on her dress slightly, just to ajust it a bit.

"it's a sport humans practice." Twilight said while pulling her head from the bush.

"I think I've seen my sister and her friends play something like that..." Big Mac pulled her head out of the bush aswell. "it looked pretty much the same..."

"but humans play it differently..." Spike said while clinging onto Big Mac's head just so he didn't fall off him. "mainly 'cuz ponies walk on all fours..."

Suddenly a soccer ball flew towards them, almost knocking Spike off Big Mac's head. someone spoke to them from the soccer field. "Yo! can you give us the ball?"

Fluttershy peeked her head throught the bush and saw a boy, with his navy blue hair combed in a very strange manner, calling out for them. "Hey! I'm talking to you! I can see you!" the boy had yellow eyes that looked like a snake's eyes. "Gimme the ball!"

Big Mac stood up, and grabbed the ball. "eeyup. here goes!" he kicked the ball to him, not noticing he kicked it very hard and when the ball got to the boy it knocked him to the ground.

"hey watch it, jerk!" the boy said while standing up and growling.

Big Mac stammered a bit and tried to say he was sorry but the boy had grabbed the ball and did something strange with it.

the boy's foot was on the ball, he swiftly moved his foot back and then lifted it, the ball rested on the point that was beetween his leg and his shoe. "take this!" he moved his foot down quickly, the ball seemed to float in front of him. he then moved his leg forward and kicked the ball, but it didn't go towards them, instead, the ball was covered by a strange blue-red energy. "Death Sword!" (デスソード) he punched the energy and that made it fly directly towards Big Mac, it was obvious for them that the shot could have been enough to kill any of them

Everyone stared in shock as the ball flew towards them in a spiral of blue energy, tipped by a red sphere where the ball was. "look out!" suddenly some kind of golden energy shaped as a hand appeared beetween them and the ball, and stopped the shot as if it was nothing. "God Hand!" (ゴッドハンド) a short kid was beetween them, his hair looked like a rabbit's ears.

Twilight fell to the ground, sitting as she tried to make out why everyone did such strange stuff, specially how someone managed to make a ball fly towards them with force enough to kill them and that a boy that wasn't taller than Spike could easily stop it as if it was nothing. she wanted to understan but analizing it just confused her more and more, until she just fell sitting to the floor, staring at both boys.

* * *

**Se ya later!**

**keep on reading!**

**and please review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Old Enemies In A New World!

**Chapter three's here!**

**enjoy!**

**Read!**

**N/A: One little heads up. you'd possibly want to watch the Inazuma Eleven Go movie. there are some points that you will only understand then. you will also want to watch up to episode 45 or so, from the Inazuma Eleven Go series.**

* * *

The bunny-haired boy had the ball somehow stuck to his right hand, a little bit of golden-yellow electricity was surrounding his hand. the boy with navy blue hair turned to Twilight for a moment and noticed that she was freaked out, but when he tried to get close and ask her name, she yelled a bit and ran to big mac, so that she could hide behind him.

"Wh-what just happned?" Twilight asked staring at the bunny-haired boy. "how come you... that could have killed..."

"I'm very strong. and a death sword from Tsurugi, the guy who attached ya, is nothing much." the boy held the ball against his chest and smiled at Big Mac. "you guys okay? Tsurugi can get a bit aggressive at times."

Big Mac was surprized for a second but then calmed down. "uh, yeah, we're okay. lucky us you were there to stop that ball..."

the boy smiled at them and turned to Twilight. "uh... is your girlfriend okay, she seems a bit scared..."

both Big Mac and Twilight blushed a bit. Twilight poked her head from behind Big Mac's shoulder. "I'm not scared!" she yelled.

Big Mac shrugged. "she just doesn't understand what happened he..." as he spoke he noticed that Twilight was holding his hand, and that made him blush a bit. "Wait... girlfriend?"

The buny haried boy chuckled a little bit. "you guys aren't from this town are ya?"

"we're from other city." Rarity said while shaking Twilight softly.

"that's nice. it's a pleasure to meet you" he offered his hand to Spike. "my name is Shinsuke Nishizono. but you can call me Shinsuke."

Everyone stammered, Twilight was about to say something but Big Mac covered her mouth, and picked her up. "uh, excuse us for a moment" all of them walked away and sat beside a tree.

Twilight bit one of Big Mac's fingers, making him let go of her. "what's the big idea?"

"well, if we're ponies, that were turned into humans..." Rarity said while pressing her finger lightly against her chin. "we shouldn't really go around telling everyone our names. we should get ourselves names that are similar to theirs."

"in that case we should try and find some japanese names..." Twilight nodded and remembered something. "hey, I think I saw an english-japanese dictionary somewhere while I was looking for Rarity..."

Spike took that as a cue and ran away. barely minutes later, he came back with the book Twilight spoke about. "here." he put the book on top of Twilight's hands and smiled at her.

Twilight smiled back and started reading. after barely minutes she had finished the whole book and memorized the whole language. "Well, I think I have some names we could use for ourselves." he smiled at everyone as they gathered around her. "I think my name will better be just a translation of my normal name. all our names in japanese will be rough transtalionts of our names."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side. "uh-huh... you just speak Twilight..."

"I think my name will be... Hakumei Hayagaki" (薄明輝き) she wrote her name on the backside of her dictionary. "I'll write our names in the backside of this dictionary so that we can always remember them untill we go back to Ponyville."

Spike walked to her. "I kinda am your brother, right?" he started looking around the dictionary. "then I think I should have your same last name..."

Twilight nodded "that's kinda true, your name... It would be Kasui Hayagaki... because Kasui means Spike" (花穂)

"Two down, three to go" Big Mac said while dropping to his knees in front of Twilight. "do your best with mine."

Twilight blushed lightly and looked away. "well... there's no translation for the name Macintosh... but I think you could be Dai Ringo... because it means Big Apple..." (大林檎)

"could be worse" he said while shrugging.

"only two more, deary. try to give me the best name you can~!" Rarity said with a pleading look.

"uh..." Twilight pressed her hand against her chin. "could be Kishou..." (稀少) Rarity growled a bit at that name, Twilight stammered a bit when she noticed it. "but... that's a very nice name... how about... Kishou Houseki? sounds ten times prettier when you add the last name, right?" (稀少宝石)

"You're right, deary... it doesn't sound that bad when you say the full name..." Rarity said while smiling. "I think I kind of like it."

"uhm... please don't forget about me, Twilight... you don't really need to do it if you don't wanna..." she said while blushing a bit.

"how about Chou Yasashi?" (蝶優し) "you like that name?"

Fluttershy nodded and adjusted her sweater so that it was partially covering her face. "I like it a lot, Twilight"

"now, can we go back and talk to Shinsuke?" Spike asked while getting on top of Big Mac's shoulder. "I could've got kind of mad because we left him alone..."

Big Mac nodded and started to walk towards where Shinsuke was. "where'd he go?"

there suddenly was a scream comming from the field, and most of the people that played on the field were sent flying by a spiral of fire. there were some people in the other side of the field, all of them with pitch black clothes. one of them walked a few steps and picked Shinsuke up. "You're pathetic."

Twilight could recognize something about that person. her hair looked like the mane of a mare she met in Ponyville in the first few months she lived there. "Trixie?"

Fluttershy hid behind Big Mac when another girl walked towards the guy named Tsurugi. "that's Gilda!"

a boy, whose brown hair looked like a hawk's wings stood up, holding his right arm with the left one. "Why are you doing this to us? why're you using soccer to hurt people... I thought that everything changed after the Holy Road tourney!"

another girl walked towards him. her skin was pale and her hair was aquamarine and looked like a wavy sea. "we're doing it because we have got orders from our Coach." she picked the boy up, her hand clenched around his neck. the boy could notice that her eyes were completely red, except for the pupil.

"The Changeling Queen?" Big Mac gasped and stepped back. "why are they here?"

Twilight gulped a bit. "I don't know... but if they're here they might have something to do with US being here..."

"could we stop speaking about them and focus on what they just did to Shinsuke and his friends?" Spike hopped of off Big Mac's shoulders and ran towards the field.

Twilight didn't try to stop him and ran by his side towards the field.

almost all of Shinsuke's friends stood up quickly, but five of them were laying KO on the floor. it was a very tall and muscular young man, a boy wearing googles, a boy with messy purple hair, a boy with dark skin and greenish hair and a boy with dark brown and curly hair that made his head look like a tree.

"what's going on here?" Spike while ran towards one of the guys that were knocked out on the floor.

"it was them." Shinsuke answered while pointing at the guys that attacked them. "we were having a match against them while waiting for you to come back, and they destroyed us"

the Changeling Queen dropped the boy to the ground, smiking. "are you ready for the next half..." the referee blew his whistle and motioned everyone to go to their benches. "... or you're affraid?"

the hawk-haired boy stood up immediately. "I won't let anyone harm soccer again..." he walked over to the bench while holding his left arm with his right hand.

"maybe we could help you..." Twilight said while helping Big Mac to drag the muscular young man to the bench. "... if you explained the rules of your game to us maybe we could do something..."

"I'm sure they can help us Tenma" a boy with brown curly hair said while looking at the boy whose hair looked like a hawk.

the boy, whose name seemed to be Tenma, nodded. "yeah, captain Shindou, I think it'll be a good idea..."

the brown haired boy nodded. "you're the captain, Tenma. you know that you ust gotta call me Shindou." the boy was obviously named Shindou

"I'm not sure if I wanna get dirty..." Rarity mumbled while rubbing the back of her head. "... but if we gotta help... I think I could..."

"we gotta get them some uniforms." a young man that was almost as tall as Big Mac said while looking under some benches.

"they could always use their uniforms, Nishiki" Tenma nudged at the ones that were laying on the ground.

"I don't think we should make them go around naked..." a young boy whose hair was pink pointed out.

"you got a point, Kirino..." Tsurugi said.

after around two minutes of arguing three girls ran towards them, they were the team managers. "guys! you need help?" one of them said while carrying a little medpack.

"Aoi!" Tenma said smiling. "we're fine for now. we just need you get us five uniforms and bring some guys to the hospital!" he pointed at the ones that were laying on the floor.

the girl nodded. "we'll be as fast as we can!"

after barely seconds the three girls came back with uniforms that were perfect fit for the new team members. "no worries!" the three girls picked everyone up and took them to a hospital, the back up players helped them aswell.

Big Mac raised an eyebrow. "that redhead girl is hot" as he spoke he didn't notice that Twilight was growling at him.

"yup, my girlfriend sure is hot." the guy named Nishiki said while putting his arm around Big Mac.

Big Mac jus shrugged. "well..." he turned to Tenma. "You're Tenma, right? I guess you should start explaining the rules of your game."

Tenma began speaking, after around ten mintues all of them understood the rules of Soccer. "well, that's all I can teach."

Twilight gulped a bit and stood up. she turned to the other team and noticed that they were all standing on the field, waiting for them. "I don't think we'll be able to win..."

Shinsuke was sent to the goal, Big Mac and Fluttershy were sent to the deffence line, Rarity and Twilight to the middlefield, and Spike beside Tsurugi as a forward. Tsurugi looked down to him. "I doubt you really know how to play, kid, but do your best."

Spike nodded and waited for the referee to blow the whistle. "I'll do my best... Tsurugi, right?"

Tsurugi nodded as the referee blowed the whistle. he passed the ball to Spike. Shindou ran towards Tsurugi and waved to Spike. "Here, gimme the ball, Kasui!"

Spike nodded and kicked the ball towards Shindou, he couldn't understand why but his human body was actually very good at playing soccer. "strange" he said to himself as Shindou ran towards the goal.

Gilda was the goalkeeper, she got ready for their shot. "come on, you sad sacks, try and score!" some kind of purple aura appeared around her.

"An Avatar?" Shindou stopped for a second but then shrugged it off and ran towards the goal, as he gave the ball to Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, we need Tenma if we want to score a goal if she's gonna use an Avatar!"

"I know!" Tsurugi caught the ball. "and we can't jsut wait for him here. these defenders are way too much for us!"

the deffenders were around them, tackling them, trying to get ball. Tenma ran as fast as he could towards the goal, but he wasn't fast enough.

"let them shot. they won't be able to score!" Gilda laughed a bit.

Shindou kicked the ball up just as Tenma got close enough to use their best shot. "ready!"

Both Shindou and Tsurugi jumped up, towards the ball, and then both kicked it down at the same time, sending it towards Tenma in a spiral of blue energy surrounded by some kind of black elecriticy. Tenma ran towards the ball and jumped towards it. "Evolution!" (エボリューション) Tenma kicked the ball and sent it towards the goal in a burst of green wind, also followed by the blue energy and the black elecrticity.

Gilda laughed a bit, the purple energy around her took the shape of a giant dragon. "I won't let you score!" the energy disappeared and in the place it originally was, there was a huge winged dragon that was covered in feathers. "Feathered Dragon Quetzalcoatl!" (羽毛の竜ケツァルコアトル)

"what the heck?" Twilight fell down to the floor, sitting. "what's that?"

Gilda growled a bit and a sphere of blue light appears on her right hand. Quetzalcoatl's wings started flapping, making little feathers fall from them, Gilda moved her hand towards the ball, making the energy and the feathers expand and turn into a huge wall. " Great Feather Wall!"(グレイトフェザーウォール) when the ball touched the wall, it just bounced off and flew towards the Changeling Queen. "pathetic!

Twilight stared at Gilda as the enormous dragon floated above her just poofed into a cloud of purple energy and was absorbed by her body. Twilight wished that she wouldn't have accepted to play, she knew that in those moments, Gilda was just enough to destroy each and every single one of them. "I hope this is just a nightmare..." Twilight said with a gulp.

* * *

**Se ya later!**

**keep on reading!**

**and please review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Super Dimensional Soccer!

**Chapter four's here!**

**enjoy!**

**Read!**

**N/A: I don't really know it I should keep calling the Changeling Queen that way. I'd like to know if you guys would like me to call her Chrysalis, and if you want me to call her like that, she'll get that name for chapter five.**

* * *

Twilight turned to Rarity and Spike "c'mon, guys! we gotta do something!" the other two turned to her and nodded. all three of them ran towards the Queen, getting ready to slide tackle her all at once, thinking that that would give them a chance to get the ball from her. "We beat you once! We'll beat you twice!"

Spike ran to the queen and slid, his foot directed towards the ball. strangely he managed to get the ball. "that was easy!" he said, not really noticing that he was tricked, and instead of stealing the ball, he just got an ilusion.

"oh, you think it was?" the queen said as she walked towards the goal, with the ball at her feet. "look down at the ball~" she said mockingly, nowing that Spike would be dumbfounded when he noticed that he didn't even got close to catching the ball. "Illusion Switch" (イリュージョンスイッチ)

The changeling Queen kept on evading the players over and over. "you're so small." she said giggling while getting to the deffenders.

Big Mac was running towards her, as fast as he could. "I won't let you pass!" he shouted while trying to tackle her. Twilight knew that Big Mac would be able to steal the ball from the queen

"you're so small..." the Queen suddenly disappeared, making Big Mac fall to the ground. but before he could do anything, the Queen had reappeared behind him and kicked the ball against his back, knocking him to the ground. "pathetic." the ball bounced back to her

Fluttershy just ran off to the other side of the field, faster than almost everyone in any of the teams. "they might call me a coward, but dying now isn't worth it!" she screamed befre she crashed against Twilight and fell to the ground.

Shinsuke gulped a bit "I'll have to do my best..." he mumbled as a purple aura appeared around him. "come forth! Proteting Star God Titanius!" (護星神タイタニアス) as he spoke his avatar appeared behind him, it's enormous arms seemed like it could stop anything. "I'll stop your shot!"

Everything became pure darness around the queen and Shinsuke, a green aura comming from the tall woman's body. "is that a chalenge?" the aura wrapped around her, engulfing her body as something gradually seemed to grow from inside the aura. "Queen of Insects Changeling Empress!" (虫の女王チェンジリングエンプレス) as she spoke a giant woman, with fairy-like wings, covered by a green cloth, holding a scepter with some kind of eye on it, appeared behind her.

"she has one of those too?" Twilight asked to herself gulping a bit as she saw the enormous figure. "this won't end well..."

"Changeling Army!" (チェンジリングアーミー) a cloud of bugs appeared around the ball, and covered it in some kind of blue energry. the avatar's arm, the one that held the scepter, was raised. "take this, you little pest!" the queen kicked the ball towards the goal and the avatar hit the ball with her scepter, causing the blue energy to expand and take the shape of a giant changeling.

Shinsuke gulped a bit and got in a stance. "here I go!" he moved his right hand forward, right in time for the ball to hit against it. "Demon Hand!" (マジン・ザ・ハンド) he was trying to stop the ball, but the shot was way too strong. "darn it... I need more strength..." he tried using both hands, but not even that worked, and he ended up being hit in the face with the ball and knocked into the goal with it.

Twilight gulped a bit and looked around, and for the first time noticed the scoreboard "15-0..." she gulped and got a bit closer, noticing that each and every single goal was scored by the changeling queen. "this keeps getting better..." she said to herself. "there has to be a way for us to score at least one goal..."

after a couple minutes everyone was back into their original positions on the field. Chrysalis was sent to the deffence line and Trixie walked up to the forwards. "now it's time for Trixie to show everyone how it's done" she said while running her fingers through her hair.

When the whistle was blown, Spike gave the ball to Tsurugi, but instead of remaining still, he ran towards the goal with him. "I will help you guys!"

but when Tsurugi was getting ready to shoot, the queen appeared in front of him. "I won't let you pass!" she smiled and some kind of energy appeared under the navy-blue haired boy. "Changeling Swarm" (チェンジリング・スウォーム) a bunch of changelings started climbing up his legs and slowly pulled his feet down into the ground. the queen took the ball from him and passed it to Trixie.

"what the hell?" he tried to move but, it was no use, he was stuck.

Trixie took the ball in mid air. "you will not be able to outmatch me, Twilight Sparkle!" she said as she landed.

Twilight was surprized, she tought that she and Trixie had become something like friends after the incident with the alicorn amulet. but there was no time to think about that stuff, she had to stop Trixie. "I'll stop you!"

A golden yellow coloured aura started to cover Trixie. "out of my way!" a gust of wind caused the aura to expand, and then just be blown away by another gust, showing Trixie's avatar. "Sorceress Warrior Spectrum Flash!" (魔女戦士スペクトラムフラッシュ) her avatar was dressed just like the original Trixie in her original pony form, and was holding some kind of magic wand.

Twilight sweat a little bit, but anyways kept on running. "I won't let you pass!" a small blue aura appeared under Twilight's feet, she felt stronger and faster as the aura, just like fire, gently 'licked' her body.

Trixie cackled and the wand that was in Spectrum Flash's arm became longer and thicker. "Don't even bother!" Trixie just dashed past Twilight and Spectrum Flash slammed her wand onto the ground, knocking Twilight away as if she was just a speck of dust.

Big Mac, Rarity, Fluttershy (who was being pushed to it by Rarity) and Spike ran towards Trixie, hoping that they could stop her if they worked as a team. "let's try and stop her!"

Trixie stopped when she saw the wall in front of her. "begone with you..." Spectrum Flash's wand started to glow and some kind of pink magic covered the ball. "Dazzle Arrow!" (ぎらぎらアロー) Spectrum Flash moved her arm towards the goal, the ball floated in front of Trixie.

"Block her! quick!" Spike said while running towards the Trixie. Rarity, Big Mac and Fluttershy followed him.

Trixie jumped to the ball and kicked it as hard as she could, sending it towards the goal, a burst of magic comming from Spectrum Flash's wand. "don't even bother!" she laughed as her shot flew directly towards Shinsuke.

Spike jumped towards the ball and blocked it using his chest, but he was not enough and was knocked away by the shot. Rarity and Fluttershy got in front of the ball and kicked it at the same time, hoping it would be enough, but even then they were not enough.

"I'm gonna stop it!" Big Mac said as he ran towards the ball and let it hit his chest. "Come on..." somehow, for a second the ball seemed to get slower, but then just knocked him away and flew towards Shinsuke.

"Dangit..." the bunny haired boy said as the shoot got closer. "I... I won't be able to stop it..."

but before he could do anything, he noticed Tenma, the hawked haired boy, running by the ball and quickly getting past it. "I will stop it!" a purple aura appeared around him. "Come Forth! Majin Pegasus Arc!" (魔神ペガサスアーク) nobody could have a close look at the avatar, as Tenma had jumped up and entered the body of his personification. "Avatar Armor!" (化身アーマー) the avatar became a yellow aura and stuck itself into Tenma's body, creating an armor.

Shinsuke looked at him. "that's it!" his own personification appeared and became a yellow aura. "Avatar Armor!" an armor appeared on his body. "let's hope this works Tenma!"

Tenma jumped to the ball and let it hit his chest, the armor protecting him, and draining energy from the shot. "I don't think I can stop it... but I think you'll be able to do it, Shinsuke!" the ball knocked Tenma away, but it was obvious that it had lost a lot of power

"here I go" Shinsuke's right hand glowed a bit, the ball was practically directed to his face. "that will make it easier!" he punched the ball when it was close enough for him to rach to it. "Buttobi Punch!" (ぶっとびパンチ)

Trixie raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the ball was knocked back after Shinsuke's punch. "that is interesting..."

Tenma grabbed the ball in mid air. "here I go!" he landed on the floor and quickly ran towads the other goal, getting to the changeling queen in barely seconds

"what the heck...?" the queen asked to herself as Tenma practically disappeared and then reappeared behind her.

a golden electric-like aura appareared around the ball. "I will score!" he jumped up, the ball followed him. "God Wind!" (ゴッドウィンド) he kicked the ball towards the goal, sending it in a whirl of golden energy, that travelled at a speed that broke the sound barrier after mere seconds.

Gilda couldn't even try to stop the ball, as it was going too quick for her to even see it.

Tenma fell face first to the ground, he seemed to be extremely tired. "damnit..." his eyes closed and he fainted.

Shinsuke fell to his knees breathing heavily "we... could score one only goal..." he groaned a bit as he fell to the ground and fainted.

the queen turned to the referee. "hey you!"

The referee froze in fear, thinking that she could harm him. "y-yes miss?"

"we give up this match. we saw enough" she walked over to Trixie and Gilda, and then, all of a sudden, they disappeared.

The referee blew the whistle. "Team Dark Empresses gave up. therefore Team Raimon School wins the match!"

Twilight looked around, not really understanding what just happened, she had seen so much strange stuff, but this one topped it all. Super powered soccer? second souls being used to score goals and stop shots? she fell sitting to the ground. "I don't understand... why is everything so different here?" she said putting her hands on her head. "why would they use soccer that way...? soccer is just supossed to be a simple and fun game! not a weapon!" she just sat there, gasping softly while her mind, usesly, tried to make everything fit.

* * *

**Se ya later!**

**keep on reading!**

**and please review to tell me what you think!**


	5. Let's Learn!

**Chapter four's here!**

**enjoy!**

**Read!**

**N/A: I'll just start calling the Queen, Chrysalis, because it's waaay easier .-.**

* * *

After a while, Tenma and Shinsuke woke up. Tenma awkwarly walked to Twilight and knealt in front of her, he was a bit worried about his new friend, even if he just met her that same day. "Hakumei... there's a lot we need to speak about, right?" he asked while shaking her gently, just to make sure she was listening.

Twilight shivered a bit and looked up at him, his silver-blue eyes were almost identical to Shining Armor, her brother's eyes. she somehow knew that she could trust this guy. "a... a whole lot, Tenma..." she managed to say while standig up. "first off, what... what was that thing you and Shinsuke did a couple minutes ago, how could you do those moves? what were those things that floated on top of your back? and why were those attacking you with soccer?"

"I think we should start by your last question." Tsurugi sat down on the floor by Twilight's side.

"Soccer has been like this for ten years, since the Inazuma Japan soccer team won an important tournament known as Football Frontier International." Shindou walked to them. "since then, soccer has been used to solve all kinds of problems."

"okay, that's one of my questions down, now..." Twilight said while pressing her hand against her chin. "how could you do those crazy moves?"

Big Mac walked closer and sat by Twilight's side, followed by Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy.

"well, I don't know how it works, but soccer is different for us. we can focus our energy into the ball, and use it to power up our skills." Shinsuke grabbed a branch off the floor and drew a little cirlce around a little rock.

"okay, only one question to go." Rarity sat down by Twilight's side.

"yeah, what were those things that floated over you, Tenma?" Spike sat by Rarity's side.

"what? Our Avatars?" Shinsuke walked over to them and looked up at Twilight. "it's kinda difficult to explain..."

"I'll explain it." Tsurugi leaned front a bit and grabbed the little branch from Shinsuke's hands. "Avatars are the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye." as he spoke he drew a little person and a circle surrounding it. "But when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form." the erased the circle he drew around the person, and then drew a bigger person on top of it.

Shindou stepped forward and sat by Tsurugi's side. "It also greatly reduces the stamina of the user, causing severe fatigue. also, a player has only limited usage of an Avatar, but it can be drawn out again by 'Drawing' power from other players that can use Avatars." as he spoke, he took the branch off Tsurugi's hand and drew two other little persons and connected them to the person that Tsurugi originally drew.

"oh... that brings up another question." Twilight was looking down at the little persons. "wh-what was that Avatar Armed... thing you did?"

"the armed mode is when a player focuses all the power of the avatar into their bodies, and the avatar, naturally reacting, becomes an armor that covers the user." a black haired young man, called Nishiki, walked up to them.

"being a fusion beetween the user and the avatar it combine's and enhances both's powers." a boy with pink hair, named Kirino, sat down by Shindou's side.

"okay... is that everything we need to know?" Twilight asked while staring at the pink haired boy.

"... I think we need to teach you one more thing." Tenma turned to Tsurugi and nodded.

"It is called, Mixi Max. Mixi Max is basically, fusing a person's aura with someone else's aura, combining their abilities and part of their personalities" the navy blue haired boy said while walking over to the benches and grabbing something that looked like a backpack with a pair of guns on it. "during... a very strange adventure... a friend of ours, that came from the future, gave us this. the Mixi Max Gun"

Spike tilted his head to the side. "how does that thing work?"

Tenma took the backpack and put it on. "you notice that it has two ends? a positive gun and a negative gun?" he showed a blue gun and a red gun to Twilight. " well basically, the negative end of the Mixi Max Gun is pointed at the person from whom the aura will be taken and the positive end of the Gun is pointed at the person who will receive the aura. The person at whom the positive end of the Mixi Max Gun is placed is declared the user of Mixi Max. not really difficult, right?"

Not even Twilight understood what Tenma said. "uh... I think it's better if you show it, rather than explaining it..."

"yeah, it's a better idea, Tenma" Shinsuke said while genty tugging on Tenma's pant so that he looked down.

"well... I need a pair of voluntiers..." Tenma pressed his hand against his chin. "the problem is, Who?"

Twilight pushed Spike over to Tenma. "Kasui will do it."

Spike groaned a bit and walked over to Tenma. "sure... I'll do it."

"nice! now I need another volunteer..." the hawk haired boy said while pointing the blue (negative) gun at Spike.

Rarity stood up and walked over to him. "It's okay if I am the other volunteer, sweetie?"

Tenma nodded and pointed the red (possitive) at Rarity. "okay... one... two... three!" he shot the blue gun at Spike.

Spike fell to his knees, he could feel as if all his strength was being quickly sucked out of his body. "what is going on?"

Tenma gave him no answer and fired the red gun at Rarity. Rarity could feel herself getting stronger, her skin became the same as Spike's, her eyes green, her hair changed, it was shorter, pointy and it was completely green coloured.

"Mixi Max, Complete" Tenma said while putting the guns away.

Spike stood up, he didn't feel tired anymore. "that was strange..." he stood up and looked up at Rarity. "Rari... I mean... Kishou?"

Rarity stared at herself. "this is... that Mixi Max thing you spoke about, Tenma?"

Tenma nodded and set the Mixi Max Gun on the floor. "yep. do you feel different?"

"quite different, deary... I feel stronger... faster..." she shuddered a bit and spoke to herself in her mind "_and a strange urge to eat gemstones..._"

"that means that you were prefectly Mixi Maxed with Kasui, Kishou!" Tenma smiled.

Rarity stared at her body for a bit more, but all of a sudden she went back to normal. "huh?" he looked at her hands. "I turned back to normal again?"

Shidou walked over to her. "it's not permanent, but you can actually turn into the Mixi Max state pretty much anytime you want."

Spike turned to Shindou and tugged on his shirt so that he looked down. "how could I turn back into the Mixi Max state?"

"just focus. think of the one you Mixi Maxed with and focus on him to transform again." Tsurugi shrugged.

Twilight took the little Japanese-english dictionary out and started writing everything Tenma spoke about. "this will be something Princess Celestia would like to know..." as she wrote he thought to herself. "_my... what have I got myself into... I hope everyone's okay... we really shouldn't be playing soccer with these people even if they're so nice... what should I do?_"

* * *

**Se ya later!**

**keep on reading!**

**and please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. TV Show?

**Chapter four's here!**

**enjoy!**

**Read!**

* * *

Shinsuke started at Twilight for some seconds, he noticed something strange about her, and her friends, the first thing, their hairstyles, they looked like characters from a TV show one of he liked a lot, named My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, other thing was the way she spoke, again, similar to those same characters from that same TV show.

Twilight didn't notice Shinsuke's stare and kept on writing, making sure that she didn't forget any word that came out of the others' mouth, so that she could write about all that stuff to princess Celestia. "this will be an interesting report..."

"Hey, Hakumei..." Shinsuke tapped her shoulder gently, trying to call her attention. "I noticed something about ya..."

Twilight set the dictionary down and set it on her lap. "what do you mean, Shinsuke? is anything wrong?" she stood up and put the dictionary into her pocket.

"you and your friends... look kinda like characters from a TV show..." he said while tapping his chin. "a silly TV show for little kids... I don't think I really remember what was it called..."

Twilight turned to Big Macintosh, she didn't even know what the word 'TV' meant, but she had heard it from Applejack once when she was speaking about the rich part of her family. "pst... Dai..." she motioned him to get closer.

Big Mac walked over to her. "uh... Eeyup?" he put his face closer to her, so that she could whisper to his ear.

"you know what a TV is?" she whispered into his ear and stared at him.

"oh... that..." he looked away and groaned. "it's a thing that... uh... well... I guess that a farmer isn't the best person to explain what a Television is..."

Twilight hit her forehead when she heard the word 'Television' she knew exactly what the word meant, because she had seen it once or twice when she went to Manehattan with her brother and his wife. "oh.. uh... I don't need anymore help, Dai..." she gently pushed him away.

Shinsuke stared at them and raised an eyebrow. "you two are together or something? you seem a bit too attatched to Dai..."

"no!" both Twilight and Big Mac yelled.

Twilight sighed and knealt in front of Shinsuke so that she could make eye contact. "so... what was that you were speaking about? the TV show?"

Shinsuke gently patted his hand with his fist. "oh, yeah. you kinda look like characters from a TV show a cousin of mine watches... It was called... My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic... or something like that"

Twilight stood still, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide open and her skin slightly pale. "did... did you say... My Little Pony...?"

"yeah, it's a silly show for little kids..." Shinsuke shrugged. "I'll admit it's kinda cute and it has an important message... but seriously, it's a show about a couple of toys for little kids, based around little horses..."

"uh... I need to talk to my friends, Shinsuke, I'll talk to you in a moment" Twilight turned around, and pulled Rarity, Spike, Big Mac and Fluttershy close to her. "guys... I have something to tell you..."

"that you have a crush on Big Mac?" Spike said raising an eyebrow. "everyone can notice it, Twilight."

Twilight blushed and swatted Spike on the back of the head. "IT'S NOT THAT, SPIKE!" she pushed him away. "and if I have a crush on Big Mac, you don't care, do you?"

Big Mac was blushing aswell. "you have a crush on me?" he pointed at himself with his index finger.

Twilight blushed even more and stammered a bit. "l-listen, we'll speak about that later. right now, I have to tell you guys something..."

Fluttershy got closer and stared at Twilight. "what is it Twilight?"

"we're here because of me." she said while sitting down on the ground and motioning everyone else to sit by her side. "the day after the sleep over, I was looking for a way to wake you guys up. and I came across a spell that would shock you, but it didn't say anything else, the page was slightly ripped... and we were sent to this world..."

everyone stared at Twilight, Spike seemed mad at her, the other three just seemed like they knew that all along. "Oh, Twilight, deary, it was obvious that you had something to do. after all, you're the only one who can perform such spells."

Spike pouted a bit. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm like your son, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from me..."

Twilight hugged him a bit. "heh, sorry, Spike, but I didn't want you to tell everyone. I didn't think that anyone knew at the time and I really wanted to keep it a secret..."

Spike shrugged. "whatever. you got anything else you wanna tell us Twilight?"

"uh... yeah..." she stood up, picked up a little branch that was behind Rarity, and then sat back where she was. "apparently, in this world, there's a TV show that speaks about us."

Rarity gasped a bit and got closer to Twilight, her eyes wide open and a smile on her face. "you mean that we're famous?"

"more or less, Rarity, lemme explain..." she drew a little vertical line, a little person in the right, and some kind of animal in the left. "we come from one universe, and Tenma and his friends come from another. seemingly, there is a TV show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. it sounds like it is based on ponies, living in a society of some sorts. sound familiar?"

Spike's eye twitched a little bit. "that means that we are meerly cartoons?"

"not exactly, Spike. it seems like the creator from the show somehow could think of us as main characters from the show. in that sense all our friends are real, but for these people we are meerly a TV show, based off a series of toys for little girls." Twilight looked up at Spike. "I don't know why we're here, I doubt the spell was made to send us to any random place..." she draw a little line connecting both the person and the animal. "the spell maybe was made to sent us to this exact place..."

Tenma was right behind Twilight, listening to what she spoke about to her friends. he decided to speak up in that same moment. "so... you guys are characters from the new My Little Pony show?" he looked at Twilight as she yelped and turned around. "don't worry, we've seen so much strange stuff that some... dimension traveling ponies... are something we can believe..."

Shinsuke gently patted his fist against his hand again. "oh, that is the reason for you to look like characters from a TV show for little girls..."

"wait a minute!" Spike said putting his finger on Shinsuke's lips. "that means that, not only we're not real, we're from a TV show that's not even cool?"

"hey, it's pretty cool. it speaks about friendship, and never giving up, and solving our problems together and..." Shinsuke covered his mouth and blushed a bit.

Tenma sighed. "Shinsuke, we all know that you're a brony." he patted Shinsuke's shoulder. "don't worry, we don't have anything against you. actually, we're all bronies..." Tenma smiled, everyone from the team nodded, most of them blushing and looking away.

"What exactly is a Brony?" Twilight patted Shindou's shoulder gently.

"A brony is any male..." he blushed a bit "and hardcore, fan of the show you come from..."

"we don't come from a TV show!" Twilight said while swatting his head with the back of her hand. "Our dimension exists because someone created that TV show. but that doesn't turn us into characters from the show!"

"as if I didn't notice." he said while rubbing his head. "I'm sure that the Twilight from the show wouldn't hit me..."

Spike sighed. "now, we have a little problem. how the heck are we supossed to find our friends?" as he spoke, he climbed onto Big Mac and sat on his shoulder. "if they were not with us, they could be anywhere in this world, right?"

Big Mac nodded a bit. "Spike has a point. Applejack and the others could be anywhere..." he put his hand on Spike's feet, so that he didn't fall off him. "an' that's a problem if we consider how big this place can be..."

"is there some way you could use your unicorn magic to find them?" Tenma wasn't kidding when he said that he was a brony. he knew a lot about the show. "I mean, you are a unicorn, right?"

"I could do something... but..." she pointed to her head, remembering that she had no horn. "I kinda my horn when I was pushed into this world..."

"then... how are we supossed to find them?" Shinsuke said while climbing to Big Mac's other shoulder

almost on cue, Tenma's cellphone rang, someone sent a Text Message to him. "wait a moment." he read the message. "hey... says here that the coach from the Hokkaido team found a girl, who's hair looks like a rainbow, under a pile of snow, after a match..."

"Rainbow hair?" Rarity loked at Twilight. "that sounds like Rainbow Dash!"

"we should be going to Hokkaido!" Spike smiled, and jumped from Big Mac's shoulder to Twilight's head.

"Hokkaido is an artic place. you should be getting some warmer clothes..." Kirino looked at them.

Twilight stared at the boy and tilted his head to the side. "uh... you're... a girl in a team full of boys?"

the boy growled a bit, even his voice sounded girly. "Excuse me, but... I'm a boy..."

"oh, you don't have to be ashamed, being a girl is nothing bad..." Rarity patted his shoulder.

"I am a boy..." he growled again and his eye twitched.

"whatever you say, Girl" Big Mac said and shrugged

"LISTEN TO ME!" he roared at them. "I AM A MAN! AND I WILL PULL MY PANTS DOWN TO PROVE IT, IF I NEED TO, GOD DAMNIT!"

Twilight eeped and hid behind Big Mac, so did Fluttershy. "back off sister, he's mine" Twilight pushed Fluttershy away from Big Mac.

Fluttershy didn't think it twice and immediately ran to Tsurugi, so that she could hide behind him.

Rarity just fainted, Spike caught her, and because of the boy's weak arms, both fell to the ground. "you do know that I'm not the strongest boy in the world... right?" Spike tried to move Rarity so that she got off his arms.

Twilight sighed and looked at her dictionary, it had a little map on it, a map of Japan. she decided to look for the word 'Hokkaido' in the dictionary, and then mark the place with a little X. she then pulled the dictionary away and looked at Tenma. "we're ready to go when you are."

Tenma yawned a bit. "we trained all day and to make it worse we got beat up really bad. we should be going tomorrow..."

"we don't really have a home in this world, Tenma, deary..." Rarity said while getting up. "where do you expect us to live?"

"why don't you guys stay with me at my cousin's inn?" he said while handing them a little map, that had some words and indications written on it, so that they could find the in whenever they needed to. "it's not expensive, and since you're my friends, my cousin will surely give you a big discount if she doesn't let you stay for free"

"that's a nice idea." Big Mac walked to Tenma and took the map from his hands. "that way we'll have a home, food and somewhere to sleep while we find out friends and a way to get outta here."

Twilight nodded, Tenma smiled and started walking towards the inn, giving them some advice and little tips about getting to anywhere they had to go by walking through a little street, or by taking a bus. Twilight looked around, everything was so different, so colourfull and full of lights, she didn't understand why, but she liked that place a lot. but she still had a 'mission'. she had to find her friends and take them back into their world. "_I messed things up. I gotta fix it..._" she thought to herself as Tenma guided them to his cousin Aki's little inn. "_I gotta find my friends and take them back to Equestria..._"

* * *

**Se ya later!**

**keep on reading!**

**and please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
